The present invention relates to the measurement of the height of a product in surroundings having a thermal behaviour which differs from that of the product.
One particular application of the invention s for measuring the height of snow. However, the invention can also be used for measuring the height of other products, such as sand or other pulverulent or liquid materials of which the thermal behaviour (conductivity, heat capacity, temperature stability, . . . ) contrasts with that of the surroundings, i.e. for example, products which, in bulk, constitute "thermal absorbers" by opposition to gaseous surroundings (such as the atmosphere) presenting quick variations of temperature in time and in space.